The present invention relates to fittings and more particularly, to quick connect/disconnect fittings for coupling a hose to a machine.
Dust collection systems are conventionally used in commercial and home hobbyist workshops alike to collect dust and debris generated during cutting, sanding, shaping, and drilling operations. Typically, a hose is clamped at one end to an outlet fitting provided on the cutting, sanding, shaping, or drilling machine and at the other end to the suction inlet port of the dust collector. When the tool operator wishes to disconnect the dust collector and/or use another machine, he must undergo the tedious task of loosening the hose clamp holding the hose to the machine and reattaching the hose and clamp to another machine. Not only is the loosening and the retightening of the associated hose clamps tedious, but tools are required, further delaying the worker's progress.